


#guyliner

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke helps Michael do his eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#guyliner

With his eyes closed it's worse. Open eyes meant wincing away from the pencil and Luke too close, too easy for Michael to stare at his pink mouth, but with them shut all he can do is feel: the heavy weight of Luke straddling his lap, the warm skin of Luke's back where Michael let his hands steal under to tease but then he just sort of...left them there, fingertips settled into the dip of Luke's spine.

He stays still and patient and maybe that's more revealing than anything. That he's patient for Luke. He can sit with his face tilted up and let Luke make him look pretty, he can take Luke's offer of help even though he knows he could have done it himself, probably. Could have managed. It's nice to be close like this, anyway. He's always liked girls on his lap. Never had a boy there. He and Luke kiss sometimes but never like this.

Michael could do with a kiss. It's been a little while. 

"Okay, I think it's good," Luke says, so Michael opens his eyes, bats his eyelashes. Luke's blushing a bit and it's funny, so Michael lets his hands slip down to Luke's ass, drags him closer so he blushes more, wriggles a little. 

"Thanks," Michael says. He squeezes Luke's ass, guides him to rub against his stomach. Luke's half-hard. He's so easy. It's cute. Michael arches up and steals a kiss before Luke can pull back, and Luke makes a startled sound but he goes with it, opens his mouth and kisses back. He slips his hands around Michael's neck, and the eyeliner pencil in his hand jabs Michael in the ear. He's not smooth, Luke, never really has been, but it's okay. He's a great kisser and a sweetheart, not that Michael would ever tell him either of those things. Michael pulls away to breathe but doesn't go far, kisses Luke's jaw and throat, wants more than usual and thinks Luke will let him have it. "Wanna get each other off?" he asks.

Luke swallows, his throat moving against Michael's lips when he says, "Yeah, okay." Michael laughs a little, slips his hands down the back of Luke's jeans, coaxes him to grind his hard cock against Michael's stomach. Luke moans, sweet and easy. The eyeliner pencil slips from his fingers and rolls off the bed, clatters to the floor.


End file.
